Bestow Betrayal among Friends
by Mitsukai no Shi
Summary: Teams 7 aren’t the only ones with tragic stories. In the Chunnin Exams, these new friends from a new village, that no one has never heard of before, brings dark secrets. And some of them should be dead.........
1. Prolouge

**Bestow Betrayal Among Friends**

Prologue

Ok, first I want to thank this one person who helped me make this Naruto fan-fic. And that would be Bellethial Skywalker. Without her, I wouldn't have known about this site. First of all, she, along with the rest of our friends, came up with a Naruto story and we all created our own characters;

Kita- Tay

Tanak- Jen

Nezumi-Al

Kiku- Dan

Akio- Car

Yugure- Jo

Shinrai- Shan

Ameratsu (Ammy) - Sha

Hime- Ke

(Okay I only put half of their names just for, you know, security reasons)

Oh, and I spiced up a few of the characters like;

Sakura- I hate the fact that she is such a little weakling, and I know that she will get super strength later in the series but I decided that she will have some Cherry Blossom Techniques and kick ass with them, so ha.

Shikamara- he needs to have some more techniques than just flying his shadows around the place, so I'm saving this for a surprise. (glee he he)

Hinata-she is going to have some more self-confident in her and not be shy all the time. : )

Also, I brought in a character that has not been introduced in the series yet, and happens to be one of Kakashi's childhood friends. If you know who I'm talking about, please don't spoil it for others. Speaking of spoilers, I'm going to reveal some secrets in my story that's not revealed in the series until the time skip.

This is my first fan fiction ever, if you don't like it, please, no flames and if you do I would appreciate some comments.

Enjoy


	2. The World Would Never Say

Chapter 1

The World Would Never Say

"That's just great. Kakashi-sensei is late again!" announced Sakura.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! He always does this. You know, I think he is doing this on purpose. That's right; Kakashi-sensei has something against us so he is punishing us by being late! Humph." Naruto said with a satisfied look in his eyes.

"Naruto, Kakashi-sensei must have a good reason for being late. I mean he's a Jonin, isn't he?" Sakura protested.

"Well, Sakura-chan, can you tell me _why_ he's always late?" Naruto asked.

Sakura was puzzled by this question. She wants to give Naruto an answer but couldn't find the best solution for this.

"Kakashi is late for reasons we do not know, but whatever they are we shouldn't interfere. As students, we should respect our sensei's wishes and wait patiently." Sasuke declared, while leaning against the small bridge.

Sakura thanked him in a flirtation kind-of-way, and after seeing this Naruto got steamed up.

"Why the hell do you have to act so cool, Sasuke?" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a bewilder look but soon caught on. "What, are you jealous?"

"Like hell no. I'm just wondering why you're such a jerk." Naruto yelled, again.

"Oh, well why don't you just fight me then?" Sasuke challenged, keeping his cool.

"I will. At the Chunin Exams, I will."

"NARUTO!!" Sakura yelled. Naruto could tell by the sound of her voice that she was getting annoyed. But Naruto didn't care; he wanted to let Sasuke know….

"Believe it, Sasuke! I'm going to beat you, and then I'll become Hokage!!"

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura explained, "Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that!"

"But S-Sakura-chan…"

"Whatever, there's no way you can beat me." Sasuke murmured, and then quietly whispered, "Loser."

"What'd you say, Sasuke?"

"Hard of hearing?"

Sasuke and Naruto both had dark auras with killing instincts growing out. Their eyes darken, and their glares became shooting daggers. Sakura stood there in the middle of the two. She looked back and forth at them, concerned that there will be a fight. But soon after, she threw in the white towel. _'It's always like this' _she thought.

Every morning, they would get up around six and meet Kakashi-sensei at the bridge around seven. We would either do missions or training or just hanging out. As usually, Kakashi-sensei is late, like always, and Naruto throws a fit because of Kakashi. She looked around them and they were surrounded by a thick, dense forest. She looked up and saw that the sun was high in the sky. It was already noon. Its noon and they've been waiting for their sensei for five hours now! _'What the f, Kakashi!!'_ screamed Inner Sakura.

The moment seemed like a lifetime and Naruto and Sasuke were still at it, but then the three of froze in horror. For what they heard, they never thought no one in the world would say…….

"KAKASHI, GET YOUR HAND OFF MY ASS!!"

(Author's Note; don't you just love cliffies? I do. That last sentence, with the ass and all, you'll find out all about that later in the upcoming chapters, but I wont upload any if I don't get at least five reviews. So, WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….ha!)


	3. Unexpected Guests Part 1

Chapter 2

Unexpected Guests- Part 1

"Oh my God!"

"What the f!"

"Ewe, you pervert!"

"Shut up you three!"

"Do not talk to my students like that, you bastard!" There was a loud, cracking smack just behind the trees.

"God dang-it, Tanak! I haven't seen you in a long time and you still have that God-forbid strength." Kakashi came out in the open with an imprint on his right cheek.

He was being followed by a woman no taller than Kakashi. She had long silver-white that stretched down to her ankles and her bangs looped over her headband that covers her right eye. She had a sword that looked to be about five feet long, sheathed behind her back. Also, by the way she dress, she looks like she's is a Jonin.

Three girls came out right after them. They all seemed to around fourteen years old and are around the same height.

One of the girls had long blond hair half way down her waist. Her eyes were strangely purple with a tilt of orange. But what caught the Genin's attention were the three streak lines on both sides of her cheeks. Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto and saw the same thing on his cheeks.

'_That's weird,' _thought Sasuke.

The second girl had long bangs that covered her forehead and short brown hair that lay on her shoulders. Her eyes were yellow which was also very odd. She carried a long wooden staff that was a few inches taller that her. On the staff had an inscription 死の天使 written on it.

The third girl had dirty blond hair and short like the second girl. She had green hazel and wore a sweet smile. Out of the other three girls, she looked pretty normal, excepted for the fact that she had an expo marker sticking out of her pocket.

The Genins stared at the girls and figured that they must be here for the Chunin Exams. But who's their sensei? Somehow, Kakashi-sensei knows this _Tanak_ woman and hates him for some reason.

"Um, Kakashi-sensei," asked Naruto. "Um… Who are they?"


	4. Unexpected Guests Part 2

Chapter 3

Unexpected Guests Part 2

Around that time, Konaha's marketplace was packed. There were many ninjas that came from different hidden village out in the open. There is Sand, Sound, Rock, Cloud, Mist, Grass, Rain, and of course Leaf ninjas just about everywhere. But there was another group of ninjas. Hidden in a somewhat dark alley, there were five ninjas that stood away from the crowd.

One had his face covered with a hood and a mask; only his long bangs and his eyes were shown.

One had her eyes filled with endless and yet no color.

One was pack with weapons in and out of his pockets; he looks like he's ready for war.

One was dressed in all black, and even her eyes and four feet of her long, thin hair was black.

And one's hair was bright pink and she seemed a bit older than the rest.

Even though they were hanging out in a small, dark alley, they seemed friendly.

"It starts tomorrow, doesn't it?" The masked boy asked. The word _'anxious'_ was written all over his voice.

"Let me guess? You just can't wait to beat the shit out of these ninjas, can you, Hime-kun?" the girls colorless eyes illuminated in the sun. She gave her friend an amusing smile.

The boy, named Hime, let out a small chuckle, for what his comrade said was true.

"In fact Hime-kun, the real time of how much longer the Exams will start is about………twenty hours, seventeen minutes, and……..forty-five seconds!" The black clothed girl stated.

They all looked at her in a perturbed way. _'She's actually counting down!' _ The thought had occurred in each of her teammates minds. She focused at her comrade's faces and saw the disturbing looks she was receiving. Quickly, she said, "What, I'm anxious too!"

"Why do you have to be such a smartass, Amaterasu?" asked the boy that was packed with the weapons.

"Well, at least I'm not a dumbass, Yugure!" (CURVEBALL)

Yugure and Amaterasu was about launch an attack, but was stopped by the pink haired woman. "Ammy-chan, Yugure-kun, knock it off!"

"Oh yeh right, watch me knock off her f$#& head."

"How can you when you don't have the brain to begin with, you son of a b&#$!"

The woman was holding the two kids on either side of her waist while the two tried to find a way to engage in battle. Then all of the sudden, the woman threw the two on separate walls having their heads hit first. As they thumped on to the floor they manage to leave behind two compressed walls. "I SAID, KNOCK IT OFF!"

"Sorry Sensei." They cast unforgiving looks at each other.

After a while, they all laughed at their moment they just had. A breeze of the wind blew a faint smell of fruits and perfumes that has been carried away from the market. Many of the hidden village ninjas that were shopping did not notice the five standing there, laughing. No one knows of their village, because they carried no headband. In fact, no one knew it even existed, that it's just a myth. They committed crimes and stained their hands, and for what? Just to stay alive? Why? They had ran from their crimes, which are too many too count. So, why? Is it just that luck has been on their side all these years, or……?

"Someone's coming!" The unidentified girl interrupted her teammate's laughter and joy. Just then, around the corner a boy around their height walked towards them.

"Are you sure you're blind?" Hime looked at her attentively. She didn't reply, instead she gave an innocent smile.

The boy stopped a few feet before them. His headband showed a leaf design that stated he was a Konaha ninja. He had a curiously thought in his glimmering eyes. "Oh, hello. I heard a commotion a moment ago; do you know where it came from?" He asked, aimlessly.

"Oh, we're fine. Thank you though." The woman expressed.

"My name is Rock Lee."

"Rin," the woman pronounced. Each of her students told Lee their names, all but one. The blind girl stode quietly against the wall, shadows covered her dull eyes.

"I didn't get your name?" Lee asked her.

"I didn't give it."

"Shinrai, be nice!" Rin-sensei protested. Shinrai turn her head away from Lee and gave a loud huff in the process.

"Shinrai, huh? That's a lovely name."

She had shown a small smirk, and a silent chuckle. _'Suck up!'_

(Author's Note; Hello everyone. I am very sorry about making you all wait, I had a lot going on. Forgive me. Anyways, you readers probably notice that I like _cliffies_ and _curveballs_. If you haven't, y'all suck! JK, man. JK!!!!!! Why do I like them? I don't know, I just do. WHAT? They're fun. Any who, I promise to you, loyal readers, I will get into the habit of updating this at least once a week, maybe twice a week. Oh, make sure you all get a chance to read my other stories. Please review. Thanks! ENJOY!!!)


	5. Friends? Or Foes?

Chapter 4

Friends? Or Foes? 

On the Westside of Konaha, the Market place was selling weapons, scrolls, armor, and everything that a Genin would need to help them pass the Chunin Exams.

The six Genins were watching their sensei's bickering from behind. _'How do they know each other?'_ they thought. For about twenty minutes, the Genin stayed silent. And for a brief moment, there was a faint smell of fresh fruits and a scent of perfumes that had been carried by the wind.

"So, what are your names?" Team 7 had expected Naruto to say this to ruin the silence but it was the other team's teammate; the one with the expo in her pocket.

"Huh, oh... my name is Uzumaki Naruto ! I like Ramen in a Cup but I really dislike the three minutes that you have to wait for the Ramen to cook! And my dream is to become Hokage!"

'_Shut the Hell up, Naruto!'_ Inner Sakura was about to burst but Sakura just push here aside and just smiled, as if nothing had happened.

"I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

The girl's dirty blond hair blew in front of face as she let out a small enchanted giggle. "My name is Akio. I like hang out with my friends, but I really hate it when friends backstab each other. I'm not really sure what my future dream is, so I just go with the flow. Oh, and these are my teammates." She turned in the direction of her friends and pointed to the blond, "That's Kiku," and then she pointed to the one with a rather long stick. "And that's Nezumi!"

Sasuke had a disturbing look on his face,_ 'Great, another Naruto. It's the 'End of the World' as we know it.'_

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Nezumi asked, curiously. "I've heard that name before."

"You probably heard what had happen to my clan a few years ago. Funny, I didn't think word would spread that far."

"Really, I don't think so? Wait, I remember. You're Itachi's brother, right? He's the one who spared you when he went on a killing rampage that night, five years ago." She stopped and pondered for moment, and then, "You were eight, right.?"

"What?"

Sasuke couldn't breath. He was petrified. The fact that he has never spoke of his brother before, had shocked him. _'Who is this girl? And, how does she know that? There's a slight possibility that she could have ran into Itachi, but there is just no way she could know all that._ But before Sasuke could say anything else, Kiku interrupted their conversation.

"Um...where did your sensei's go?"

Everyone looked around and saw that their senseis are gone and that they're the one's that stopped.

"Ah man, we lost our sensei!" Naruto was freaking out.

"First of all, you think our senseis would realize that we weren't following them in the first place. Second, maybe they wanted to lose us." Nezumi thought.

"What do you mean _lose us_?" Sakura asked.

"Well, Tanak-sensei was raised in this village, and they seem to know each other." Akio answered.

"Did you get those facts from them bickering at each other and when their sensei touched our sensei's ass?" Kiku asked her as she and Nezumi looked at Akio a bit disturbered.

"Ofcourse, why do you ask?"

'_Yep, definitely another Naruto.'_ Sasuke looked at Naruto who had the same dumb look on his face, like always.

* * *

Hime, Shinrai, Ammy, and Yugure said goodbye to Rin-sensei and left with Lee. they walked down to the other end of the alley.

(Note: Hime has telekinetic powers. So, he can read minds and talk with his friends. Oh, and Hime is referring to Lee.)

'_What's with this guy…'_ questioned Hime.

'_And why is he following us?'_ Shinrai wondered.

'_I don't know about you guys, but I kinda like him.'_ Announced Ammy.

'……_?'_ Hime, Shinrai, and Yugure were confused.

When Lee saw your faces, he asked, "So… this is your first time here in our village, huh?"

"Yeah," Yugure replied.

"Well, now we're friends, I think it's only fair to show you all arou-!" Lee tripped on a small rock. _'Huh,'_ he could have sworn there was nothing there. A shadow draped over him and saw two bare feet facing him. He stared up and saw Shinrai looking down on him. The sun couldn't reach her unseen eyes; her hair mostly covered them. She had a really nasty look on her face.

"What do you mean _friends_?"

"Huh?" Lee was confused.

"From what I see, everyone is an enemy."

"Well, actually…" Lee said, now sitting up. "We won't become enemies until tomorrow."

"Well, theoretical, we became when we enter this village."

Lee finally stood up, and brushed the dirt off of him. "So, basically, you want me to leave?"

"Please do?!"

With that, Lee gave them all a broad smile and turned away.

"What a strange kid." Ammy spoke out once Lee turned around the corner and disappeared. "You know, I don't think he knows you're blind."

A long pause…

"I'm bored…" Shinrai declared.

"Me too!" Ammy finished.

"But, hey, with that thing you did, _The Bump in the Road_, classic." said Hime. Hearing this made Shinrai a little happier.

"Come on, let's go do something!" Ammy yanked Shinrai's arm and they started down the street, leaving the two boys behind.

"You know something, Hime? Shinrai kinda scares me." Yugure told Hime.

"And Amaterasu doesn't?"

Yugure looked up and stared at Amaterasu. She turned her head towards his. Their eyes meet. And for a brief second, Amaterasu eyes turned crimson red. And that alone sent frighten chills down his spine.

* * *

The sun was dropping slowly into the hills of a luscious green forest. Many colors piled on top of each other, giving off beautiful rainbow waves in the sunset sky. Birds were scattered here and there; trying to get home before dark. The sun cast many shadows, and when you stare at them long enough… you watch them grow.

The air started to chill, the light began to fade, and the stars came out to play. The wind whispered in Tanak's ears, telling her, _'Love him, he's yours.'_ She silently let out an innocent tear; no one could understand her pain. She shed another tear when she felt Kakashi behind her.

He folded his arms around her slim waist and they rocked side to side.

"I hate it when I see you cry." Kakashi's voice was the warm honey that dripped slowly but sweetly down your throat.

"How can I not?" She turn towards him; letting go of his embrace. "After what happened to us, wouldn't you cry too?!" She pushed him back, her eyes glinting in sorrowful tears.

"Tanak-"

"Just leave me alone!" She turned her back on him and started walking away. Kakashi followed.

"I can't leave you alone, Tanak." She stopped; his voice was so sweet. It kept her form walking any further. "Because… I love you so much."

Tanak turned to slap him so hard, but she stopped immediately. She was speechless. Kakashi had his mask pulled off and he grabbed hold of Tanak. For a moment, she couldn't breath and everything seemed to stop.

He kissed her. His lips took hers in passionate force, making her feel like melting. His lips were soft, and his arms were so warm; she loved it. No; there was more. She loved him.

The pearl-white, crescent moon, along with the blazen stars, had set a perfect stage; shinning on them and no one else. The wind blew all around them and the grounded leaves danced along with the wind.

This was the love Tanak regretted leaving.

(Author's Note; Sorry again for being late. Please review and don't worry everything will be explained shortly.)


End file.
